Come Calling
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot sequel to The Eve of her Return. It's been nine months since the epilogue and the Turner family has a visitor.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is the one shot sequel to my story The Eve of her Return. You didn't think I'd let the story go without having Eve meet Jack right? Enjoy.

* * *

"Eve, could you come here for a second? I need some help washing the baby."

Elizabeth Turner had the most wonderful yet terrifying year. She had finally found her precious daughter who she'd given up at birth because she had been raped. She didn't think she could be happy when this girl represented so much hate at that time. Now though Eve was a bright and cheerful girl at eight years old who like her mother had a wild obsession with pirates.

Also, Will and Elizabeth had been blessed to have a new child welcomed into the family: baby James (named for their dearly departed friend) already looked like a mix between his father and mother at nine months.

"I'd love to help Mum," Eve said.

Eve watched James by making funny faces at him while Elizabeth set about getting some water. Will and Liam were at the store for the moment and would hopefully be home in a few minutes or so.

There was a knock on the door. "Eve, could you get that? I'm a bit busy."

"Come on Jamie; let's see who's at the door."

She picked the boy up and he immediately grabbed hold of her hair in his tight grip.

"Let go, please," she said opening the door.

Before her stood a tall man with long dreadlocked black hair, tan, kohl around his eyes and just seemed all around piratey.

"Would this 'appen to be the Turner residence?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, do you want to talk to my Mum? My father is at the store at the moment but should be home shortly with my brother."

The man cocked his head to the side and Eve moved so he could enter.

"Eve, who was it?" Elizabeth asked coming into the room.

"Good day Elizabeth."

"Jack, it's so good to see you," she said walking over to give him a hug."

Eve still stood off to the side slightly confused with her brother who now began to drool on her dress collar. "Mum, who is this man?" she asked walking over.

She handed her brother to her mother and Elizabeth smiled. "This man is the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow."

Eve's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

The door then opened again. "Elizabeth, we're back," Will's voice called out.

"Excuse me," she said running out of the room.

That left Jack alone with Eve who was still staring at him.

"Are you going to be moving any time soon?" Jack asked trying to inch away from the girl.

She just continued to move forward. "I've read all about you Captain," she said excitedly.

"Have you now? What stories have you read?" Jack asked leaning so as to be eye level with her.

"All of them. How you escaped Nassau port without firing a shot, how you escaped from the East India Company twice, how you're my parents bestest friend..."

"Jack, it's been too long," Will said coming into the room interrupting her.

The men shook hands and Jack then ruffled Liam's hair.

"What brings you here Jack?" Elizabeth asked going over to the sink with the baby.

"The crew decided to take a stop here and I decided to look you up and visit to catch up. We do seem to have a lot to catch up on," he said pointing to Eve and baby James.

Elizabeth looked to Will and he nodded.

"Liam, why don't you and Eve take a walk? It's a beautiful day," he said.

"Alright, come on Eve. We've got to go because they're having 'adult talking time.'"

The two children kissed their parents goodbye and left.

"Alright now, how did you two manage to have another two children? I don't even remember you mentioning you had a little lass?"

"It's a fairly long story," Elizabeth said motioning for them all to sit down.

"The best usually are," Jack said sitting.

Together Will and Elizabeth told him about Eve and her past. Jack showed a wide range of emotions throughout the tale: from anger to understanding. "It's good that bastard is dead now because I would've probably tried to help you if you called."

"Yes but it has been a bit difficult for her," Will said bouncing the boy on his knee.

"And where did this one come from?" he said indicating James.

"Where do you think?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk.

"We're back, are you finished with your talk," Eve asked from the door.

"Yes," Elizabeth called back.

The children entered the room and stood by their parent's side.

"I've got a little something for ye, Liam," Jack said reaching into his pocket. He pulled a medium sized stone out of his pocket. "I saw this and thought o' you," he said throwing it to the boy.

"Umm, thanks," he said examining it.

"Also I was going to give this to you Elizabeth but seeing as you have a girl o' your own now, I think she'll like it."

He pulled a simple necklace with a blue stone tied at the bottom.

"It's so pretty. Thank you," she said giving him a hug.

"Since when did you become the doting Uncle?" Will asked with a smirk.

"Since you've got bloody children. Besides, I know for a fact that children like to get gifts."

"Jack, language," Elizabeth said indicating the two who stood there smiling pleasantly at their gifts. "Think you can stay for lunch Jack?" she asked now standing because the baby began to get fussy.

"Can't I've got a crew waiting in a pub along with a bottle or two o' pleasant rum."

"Well how can we keep you from such greatness as that," Will said smiling.

"You've become cocky in your old age," Jack said.

"I learned from the best," he said extending his hand. Jack shook it; he gave both Elizabeth and Eve a small kiss and ruffled Liam's hair once again.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet Jack Sparrow," Eve said.

"And," Liam prompted.

"He smelled like rum," she said scrunching her face remembering it.

"That's my girl," Elizabeth said beginning to put lunch on the table.

* * *

Yup, Eve is definitely Elizabeth's daughter. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
